A Twisted Fate
by Harmony283
Summary: GenisZelos pairing. Chapter 4 Sad when it's Sunny now up! Drew wants to know where Genis was last night and if anyone was following him. But why? Also Zelos wants to make Genis feel better. But what does baking a cake have to do with it? R&R please!
1. Prolog: One Stormy Night

**A Twisted Fate**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary-**Hmm, well, this idea came to me after my second time of playing through the game. Basically I thought 'What if instead of both Raine and Genis being abandoned only Raine was abandoned? What would happen if Kloitz took Genis with him to Meltokio to be raised by some of his friends?' Though one has to wonder—if Genis never got abandoned and Raine was the only one that went through the Other Worldly Gate then…how would things have changed in the game?

**Pairings-**GenisXZelos, GenisXOC-one-sided

**Disclaimer-**No, sadly enough I don't own ToS. Namco does. If I did Genis would have a bigger role and Mithos wouldn't have died in the end.

**Warnings-**This takes place before the game during the game and after the game…so yeah, there'll be spoilers. And of course, there's Shonen-ai

**A/N:** This idea has been bugging me for a while and thanks to YukitheFox/Nady-Kun over on Deviant Art I decided, why not post this up? Though it did take a crazy long time editing it an all…

**Prolog-One Stormy Night**

The night was thick, humid. A storm was brewing on the horizon. The waves crashed dangerously close on the nearby beaches. Despite this, many people thought of the day as peaceful. After all, what could _possibly_ happen? This _was _just another summer storm. Though for some people this 'storm' wouldn't just be a 'storm'. It would be a silent, or not so silent, warning of the future. Of what hardships were to come.

------------------+------------------

It was nearing one o'clock in Heimdall. A lone house on the very edge of town, near the Ymir forest, had a single light lit. There was an elven woman with silver white hair, an eleven year old girl that looked almost exactly like the woman, and a human man with black slight spiky hair and blue-sometimes purple-eyes in this lone room. The woman was lying on the bed, crying out in pain. A boom of thunder outmatched this scream and many others that had come before it.

"Come on, Virginia, just a little longer!" The man whispered encouragingly, squeezing the womans' hand. The eleven-year-old girl just watched happily. She had always wanted a younger sibling. Now she was getting one…even though she knew it would be tough on her family. Suddenly the door opened and a man dressed in a navy blue cape walked in. He was the village elder and had been called to bless this…child…like always. But after that…he had to tell them to leave. For no half-elves, or their relatives were allowed into the small town.

With one last cry, yet again muted by the onslaught of thunder, a baby was born. The elder took the boy in his arms, and walked towards the bathroom to wash the child off and bless him. He noticed almost immediately that this child…was different. Yes he was indeed a half-elf, as were all born from humans and elves. But he was different. The elder dipped the boy in the basin of water, earning a happy giggle from the small child. This made him smile. This child did not deserve to be born into such a family.

A high ranking soldier as a father, an elf as a mother, and a child prodigy half-elf as a sister. The elf wrapped the…boy…in a small towel, and raised his staff, chanting some holy words, "Goddess Martel please bless this soul and grant him thy passage to happiness." Though where that happens was in this boys' twisted fate he did not know. The elder got up slowly and carried the boy gently back into the room to the expectant parents, and older sibling.

"Here is your child, your healthy baby boy." Virginia's eyes lit up as the small child was placed in her arms. "Oh…he's so cute!" the eleven year old girl said with a smile on her face, "Yes, he is. What…what should we name him?"

"How about…hmm, Genis!" Virginia said with a huge smile on her face. The man just nodded his head, seeming slightly nervous about something. The Elder sighed, "Listen…even though he's just a new born…you can't stay here." Virginia and the man turned towards him, "But--"

"No buts. You know what happened when half-elves were here last time." The elder said, his eyes harsh and cold. Virginia looked down at the sleeping boy, "But we can't possibly--and the Academy…Raine…no…we have to settle down somewhere!" She looked up frantically at the man standing there, "Kloitz, what do you think, dear? What should we do?" The man sighed, "I…I will take Genis with me when I…go to Meltokio. I have a friend who wants a child. He can look after him. I'm not sure about--"

"WHAT? You mean I can't…see him…?" the girl shouted from the side of the bed. Kloitz looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm afraid not, Raine. Unless you want to work in a horrible cell for the rest of your life." Raine looked over at her mother, "Are you going to agree with him?" Virginia nodded her head slowly, watching as Genis slept. "We…might not have any choice. I'm so sorry Raine…but you won't be able to see your brother again…you might not be able to see him again ever."

Raine looked at her mother, slightly confused, "What do you mean, mom? I don't get it…" Kloitz reached down to pick up his newborn son, causing him to stir and open his eyes. Kloitz took one look at those eyes and smiled, "Heh, that's good. He shouldn't have any trouble with fitting in now…"

"Hmm? What color are his eyes dear?" Virginia asked weakly, feeling suddenly tired from the recent ordeal. Kloitz smiled at her, "They're my eyes. He has the same ones…"

"Oh I see. That must be good because…they'll recognize him as your son, right? He won't have any trouble…with um, racism?" Raine asked, her voice wavering slightly. She was still slightly angry at them for so easily deciding on giving up Genis. "Yes, that should ease it off him. This will too." Kloitz reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant. It was shaped like a cross and a lone angel made out of pure Amethyst rested in the center. "This was made by a well renowned Dwarf about a thousand years ago. It's my family's most precious heirloom. It's to be past down to all the males in the family." Kloitz said as he slipped the pendant around the young baby's head.

Genis gurgled happily, his eyes shining a purple color. "Ah yes, his eyes are exactly like mine." Kloitz murmured, shifting his weight between his feet. "I will…leave first. I'll go to Meltokio and…ask my friend to take care of this boy."

"Are you sure they'll take care of him? They won't treat him badly, will they?" Raine asked, her eyes hard and cold, she obviously wanted to be reassured that her new baby brother would be fine.

"Yes. My friends' wife can't have children and she was raised to be non-racial. She helps out those in the Slums area of Meltokio. My friend, his name is Robert; he's the head of the guards under the kings' nephew. He'll make sure he gets a good education." Virginia nodded her head, closing her eyes slowly, "Hmm, that sounds wonderful. After we make sure he safe we can…" she yawned softly, making Kloitz smile, "You rest now. We will deal with…our living conditions later. Raine please watch over your mother. Elder, please let her stay just this one night." The Elder sighed reluctantly, "Oh alright. Just as long as Raine doesn't show her face…it should be fine."

Raine pouted but understood that he was right. She could be hurt badly since she knew no magic…and in a village crawling with Elves that knew high leveled magic she could very well be in danger. "Um, I'll just…uh, stay here." She murmured as she watched Kloitz and her baby brother walk out of the room.

------------------+------------------

One Week later: Meltokio Plaza, 4:25 PM

"So this is…your son?" A man with light green hair and matching green eyes mused softly, studying the infant child in his arms. Kloitz nodded his head, running a hand nervously through his spiky hair, slightly dampened from the light drizzle of rain the town was receiving. "Yes that's my son. His name is Genis. I would like you to take care of him for…I don't know how long. All I know is that right now isn't the best time for Virginia and I to be raising a baby."

"Then how did you manage with Raine?" The green haired man asked, looking at his best friend incredulously. Kloitz shifted his weight nervously and glanced around. No one seemed to notice who he was…yet. "Ah, well, times have changed. And it was easier to move around with just one child. And the income, as you know, wasn't as good as it could have been." The man nodded his head sympathetically, "Yes. There really isn't a need for any fighters at a time like this. Well, as trainers yes but…other than the occasional Mercenary, which can never be trusted…ah, you get what I mean don't you?" Kloitz nodded his head, his eyes turning a light purple, in relief.

"So you will…take care of him?"

"Did I ever say I was going to say no?"

"Well…no…I just wanted to make sure. Raine was pretty torn up about this. She really wanted a baby brother." The man nodded his head in understanding, "But now people know about Raine's, say, unnatural intelligence it's going to be triple times that hard to hide her from the Research Academy. They'll want her to work there. What will you do?"

Kloitz looked around nervously yet again, "Um, well…I'd rather not talk about it here. Let's go back to where you're staying." The man nodded his head and led him to the inn. Once the room was securely locked the two friends settled down, "Now then, what's the story?" The green haired man asked once more, placing the sleeping baby Genis on the nearby bed. "Ah, well, have you heard the rumors about…Sylvarant?" The mans green eyes widened, "You really think it exists?" Kloitz nodded his head, "Yes. That's what Virginia suggested. And…I'm willing to go through with it. I don't want Raine to work in a horrible place like that for the rest of her life! You understand, don't you?" the man nodded his head, "Yes I do. I'll make sure this little guy doesn't end up there either. Though I doubt he will."

He then smiled, "After all, if he's anything like you he'll turn out to be not only a great swordsman and politician but possibly, because of his elven blood, a great Magician and Scholar as well! He'll be a child prodigy!" Kloitz laughed nervously, happy that his friend was so enthusiastic but worried all the same, "But…you won't force him will you?" the mans face turned serious, "No of course not. He'd probably hate me if I did that. Besides I know I wouldn't want to be forced to do anything. I'll make sure to ask him before we start any classes or training sessions with him." Kloitz nodded his head, "Well I'd better be leaving now. Virginia's probably waiting for me somewhere."

The man nodded his head, "Yes you'd better go. And I hope that that mysterious land of Sylvarant is actually real. But…" He turned his gaze to the sleeping baby, "May will be happy when I bring this little guy home." Kloitz nodded his head; "Yes she's such a nurturing person. You both are. Thanks again for taking care of him, Drew." With that Kloitz walked out the door and down the hall. A boom of thunder rang above his head as he closed the inn door. He sighed softly, "I hope that one day our children will forgive us for all we're putting them through." He murmured as he pulled his coat tighter around himself.

The rain poured down mercilessly a few seconds later, drenching him. Little did he know that this was going to be the last time he walked the cobble stone streets of Meltokio. The last time he would ever see his son. And the last time rain like this would fall on his shoulders…

------------------+------------------

Two weeks later:

"Mom? What's wrong mom? Where's dad?" Raine cried out, looking around frantically. Her mother had taken her to some weird ruins on this small desolate island close to the Toize Valley Mines. She had no idea what she was doing out here. She just knew that it was cold and dark and…and the moon was full. "Mom?" The woman she called her mother looked about her worriedly, "Honey don't worry! Please don't worry. I'll…I'll go get your father now. Just wait here. It's not safe if you come with me into town anymore."

Raine nodded her head, knowing that this was the truth. "I…I understand. I'll wait here." Virginia nodded her head and got back into the small boat, "Don't worry dear, you'll be fine waiting here. I'll just…go get your father now." She started to row away, leaving her oldest child there on the small island. Raine sighed softly as her mothers' form disappeared from view. She knew full well that the place closest to here would be either Altimira or…or Heimdall but it took at least two days to get to either…if her mother didn't sleep.

But her mother said to wait, so she would wait. "Mother just please hurry…" Raine walked over to the center of the ruins and looked around, trying to find a place to sit. A cool wind ruffled her silver, shoulder length hair as she walked around the perimeter of the ruins. "Wow, this island really is small. But mom left some provisions so I should…I should be fine." Raine walked back over to a bag that rested close to the middle of the ruins. She picked it up and smiled, "Yup there's plenty here for two full days of waiting. Hmm, I'm sure I can keep myself busy until then."

She sat down on the ground, another cold wind blowing past her, making her shiver. Suddenly there was an eerie green glow surrounding her. "Wha--?" She looked around her, the light surrounded her, "MOM!" She cried out as the light engulfed her. She suddenly felt the sensation of falling. She was falling through the air. But that didn't make any sense. How could she be falling through the air when she had been sitting down on solid ground?

Her thoughts were immediately halted when she made contact with the hard ground. Her head hit something even harder and she felt her consciousness slipping away. Her surroundings falling into darkness…

------------------+------------------

Virginia slowly got out of the boat as she made contact with the sandy ground. She turned around just in time to see an eerie glow emitting from the ruins. "I'm…so sorry Raine. I'm…so sorry. Please forgive me…" Virginia murmured as she walked alone in the cold towards the Toize Valley mines. She hoped against hoped that Kloitz would be there like he promised. She reached the entrance of the cave and shuddered, it was pitch black inside. She quickly reached into her bag and brought out a lamp, lighting it hastily with her elven magic. She then walked further into the mines. She knew it had been deserted since that horrible accident with the owner of Lorenzo Company was sent to jail.

Her footsteps echoed off the walls as she walked further in. She reached the first large room and gasped. There, blocking the entrance to the cave, was a huge…machine. It was obviously the Security System. But it looked like no one had bothered it in quite a while. She sighed inwardly, "I guess I should wait. Please hurry, Kloitz." She shrank against the far side wall and buried her head in her knees.

It seemed like an eternity before she heard footsteps again, she looked up expectantly and saw the man she had been waiting for. Kloitz stood there, in the entrance, also temperarily entranced by the Security System. He then scanned the room and smiled when he saw Virginia. "There you are. I was…worried about you not…waiting for me." He whispered softly, as if he couldn't believe it was her.

"Why…why did you take so long, Kloitz? Was work that…long? Did it take you a while to get out?" She got up and ran towards him, her face showing how worried she was. Kloitz shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "No. Not that. It's just…I was…with some friends in Altimira. They invited me to dinner and I didn't have an excuse planned. In other words, he forced me to go. Things…didn't go too smoothly though. He asked about my family and if I should settle down yet."

Virginia nodded her head, though she seemed slightly surprised. "I see…so they still don't know about…?"

"Oh I'm sure they do, Virginia. I'm sure they know about…Raine. Now the only person who knows about Genis and whose child he is would be Drew and possibly May." Virginia nodded her head, "It would be…much worse if…the wrong people found out about him at this age." Kloitz nodded his head in agreement, "Why don't we get out of this cave though? I borrowed some…wing packs from…someone. We can go anywhere we want to." Virginia smiled, "Yes, that sounds…like a good idea. It is…getting a bit chilly here."

"But before we go…did Raine…?" Virginia nodded her head, "Yes, she did. It was like the legend said. 'On a full moon the passage to the world of Sylvarant awakens." She's there; in Sylvarant as we speak. I just hope she'll find a better life there." Kloitz nodded his head, slightly dazed, "Yes, I do as well. She's a smart girl. One of the smartest half-elves alive. I'm glad that she will now choose her own path. Now we must choose our own." Virginia nodded her head and followed Kloitz out into the chilly night air.

They brought forth the Wing Packs and took off. Little did they know that the kings knights were watching them closely from behind some nearby trees.

------------------+------------------

Four Years Later:

"Genis, where are you?" A woman with shoulder length brown hair split on either side of her face, called out; her blue eyes showing worry.

"What's wrong, May?" Drew called out from down the road, lugging a piece of heavy baggage over his shoulder.

"Oh…it's Genis. He ran off again."

"Really? Have you tried looking in the Slums?"

May stared at him, mouth hanging open, "How can you…you know it's dangerous down there!"

Drew just sighed and nodded his head, "I suppose you're right, but you know how much he loves to explore…and that's the only place he hasn't explored so…"

"Oh, I just hope he's okay." May whispered, to which Drew put down the heavy baggage he was carrying and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her lithe frame.

------------------+------------------

Same Time Frame w/Zelos:

I sighed to myself yet again. I had to finish that…weird…Summon Spirit allignment project before tomorrow and, to make matters worse, I didn't want to and I also couldn't convince Sheena so that I could look off her notes.

Dammit, what was I going to do?

Well I could always ask one of my hunnies to do it for me…but…oh for the love of the Goddess Martel, what's gotten into me?

I want to do it myself!

Now there's a scary thought.

A really scary thought.

I sighed yet again, walking aimlessly through the nobles' area of the grand city, then out to the garden area outside the castle. That's when I heard some racket someways off, down the stairs that led to the entrance to the town.

"Hnn? Now what's that all about…?" I vaguely thought that it was just another group of slums people starting a fuss with the guards again.

But, when I made my way down the stairs, I heard nearby people whispering about a rather you half-elf being in the plaza.

Oh great…they couldn't be talking about May and Drews…?

Well, there was only one way to find out. And I'd better hurry too! Their foster child was, what, only four? How cruel can these people get--attacking a four year old for--

My train of thought was cut off as I heard crying--as well as screaming.

"Oh gods." I muttered, jumping down the last few steps.

The fight came into view.

There was a group of knights clad in green--obviously the papal knights--and they were surrounding a small shivering form of a little boy.

Though one had been flung back and now the papal knights were just staring at the limp--but still alive member of their group.

Did that boy do that?

"You…you'll pay for that you lil' brat!" One man cried out, bringing his spear down, planning on piercing the boy.

Which he would have if I hadn't intervened.

"Yo…you'd better stop." I growled, deflecting his lance easily.

"Wha--dammit The Chosen! Get outta the way!"

"And what makes you think you can order _me_ around?"

"That boy is dangerous!" A woman called out, fear tinging her words. Yeah I could see that…right…I mean come on! The boy's four for goddesses' sake! How can he be 'dangerous'? It was most likely that pendant around his neck that caused that wound.

"Yeah, yeah, but do you know who this boy is?"

The papal knights looked from the younger boys' form to mine…but with confused looks on their faces.

I sighed, yeesh, these people really _were_ denser than I thought.

"Look, see that pendant around his neck?" I said, moving to the younger boys' side, and unveiling the silver cross with an angel in the center carved out of the finest Amethyst stone in the area.

"Wait a sec…could that be…so that's…Kloitzs son?"

"Hmm? What's going on here? Didn't I tell you to--ah, the Chosen." The pope said, walking forward with a horrible smirk on his face.

"Grrr…what do you want Pope?"

"Simple, I wanted this…half-elf exterminated! He's a threat to our very society! I don't care if he's the son of whoever--he must not be allowed to live in this city--it's the rules!"

This really pissed me off.

And for the first time I…wanted to stand up for a half-elf.

"Do you think this kid _wanted _to be born a half-elf? Now, since I have more power than you do, I suggest you let me take this boy back to his home and I suggest you don't try this…stunt…again."

The pope looked at me, almost horrified, but he grudgingly agreed before rushing off out the city doors with papal knights following close behind.

I sighed, turning back to face the trembling form of the small boy. I think his name is Genis…

"A-Are…ya…gonna h-hurt me too?" he asked, fear present in his voice. I shake my head, "Nah, kiddo. I'm takin' ya home…okay?"

I move to pick him up, and he clings to me, "O-Okay…" he murmurs and I watch as he snuggles up closer to me, falling asleep almost immediately.

I felt so sorry for him.

This little kid wasn't…he had just been beat up and he couldn't help it!

He couldn't help being born as a Half-elf!

I shifted my weight and then turned, walking back up the stairs from which I came, ignoring the stares of the towns people.

The murmurs that were whispered between each person.

The rumors…

I looked at the sleeping boy in my arms and chuckled, "Well, I guess I'm the first Chosen that saved a Half-elf, eh?"

I sighed once more and continued to walk.

------------------+------------------

Duh, duh, duh, duh! That's…basically the Prolog. Though the fact it's only seven pages saddens me (I normally write more). Ah, well, I can't really do much else without giving away some stuff. The next Chapter should be around four years after this…meaning Genis is 8, Zelos is 18 and Sheena is 15ish. So…R&R and I hope you liked it--despite the unusual pairing that's going to evolve from this (see the pairing if you don't already know what I'm talking about).


	2. One Peaceful Night

And here it is! Chapter One of A Twisted Fate! I meant for it to be out sooner but…I somehow deleted it off my computer and had to rewrite it! - -; But at least it's done with so…yeah! Enjoy!

**A Twisted Fate**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**Deshi-sama-** I'm glad you think this story's interesting so…here's the next Chapter! I hope you like it!

**Nady-Kun-** Yup! You did help out with the posting up of this fanfic. Mostly cuz, when you reviewed the first time for TU, I thought 'hey you sound familiar' and I checked you bio…profile…thingy and saw that this was one of your fav. Pairings—so I wasn't alone! Yay! –Cough-anyway…here's Chapter One, I hope you like it! And yes there's brotherly like bonding-ness fluff in this chapter!

**Mizuki hikari-**Thanks for your review and here's the first Chapter; Enjoy!

**Stupidity at its Best-**Wow...I made you cry? I've never really done that before...but...I guess that's good! (I was trying to make it all emotional an' all) and I'm glad you liked the Chapter...Prolog...yeah, so here's Chapter One!

**Disclaimer-**No I don't own ToS or any of its characters…unfortunately. Namco does, and always will. But I'm happy to say that I do own the Plot!

**Authors Note: **Well, like I said at the end of the prolog, this chapter takes place four years later; meaning everyone's four years older. Basically in this chapter…well…there's fluff! Or, at least they're (Genis and Zelos) are being cute! And Zelos starts mulling over his feelings for the younger boy, but is in slight denial about them. -sigh- denial is such a bad thing…

-----------------------

**Chapter One: One Peaceful Night**

Zelos' Mansion, Meltokio, 10:15 PM:

The moon shone through the passing clouds, casting its eerie glow on the wet cobble stoned streets of the nobles area of Tethe'alla's capital: Meltokio. The smell of fresh rain still lingered in the air, mingling with the slightly salty air that came from the ocean nearby.

The streetlamps were lit, casting their light on the street below, along with the nearby homes; most of which had lighting casting through their clear windows.

One such house was the Chosens mansion.

Though if one were to gaze into one of the many windows they would see three people sitting around the small fire, on various couches around the living room area.

These three people were;

The Chosen himself, who was sitting leisurely on the couch, his red hair tied back with a white bow, and his garments; the plane black sleeveless t-shirt and white slightly baggy pants.

A girl around 15, known as Sheena; her hair tied back in a messy--and wet--bun, her garments a plain purple robe. Noting that she must've come during the rain. She was sitting in a chair by the fire, curled up half-asleep reading a book.

And a boy no more than 8 years old named Genis. His hair, a whitish silver color, also seemed wet, matted down from the obvious downpour that had fallen on the town mere minutes ago. He was wearing a light blue baggy sweatshirt--that was obviously the Chosens from the way it hung off his shoulders and the fact that it was two times too big for the boys small frame--and black, rather tight fitting shorts that seemed too short. He also wore black socks and was sitting, leaning his back up against the couch, nearly dozing himself.

The Chosen, a ninja, and a half-elf.

All in the same room.

One would definitely say that this was breaking some rules in regards to class and status.

After all, since Sheena was a ninja she was obviously from the village of Mizuho--an outcast.

And the boy…he was a half-elf! His own race declared that he be separated from those of royal blood and put at the bottom of the cast system.

And the Chosen…his word was second to the king. And yet he chose to surround himself with these friends instead of those of the royal lineage.

One had to wonder why.

But then again, one had to consider the fact that it had always been like that…for four years.

Ever since the Chosen--ever since Zelos--stepped up and protected the poor half-elven boy, things had changed drastically.

And one would be inclined to believe that the pope was not happy about it.

Not that he could go against the Chosen anyway.

Suddenly Zelos spoke, interrupting the quiet, yet comfortable, silence that had filled the room.

"Hey, you two look tired…how about we get some sleep? I mean, Sheena, you came here all the way from Mizuho…" He trailed off when Sheena turned to stare at him.

"As long as you don't do anything nasty to me I'll spend the night."

Zelos sweatdropped and quickly shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of it hunny!"

The raven-haired ninjas' face turned sour, "And don't call me hunny! I'm not one of your groupies and you know it!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry, yeesh. Okay then, I promise I won't do anything nasty to you hu--Sheena. Besides," Zelos' gaze turned toward the now have asleep form of the youngest member in the room, "I wouldn't dream of it with him here."

Sheena's expression softened, "You're right…he already hears enough of that at the academy…"

"I guess he would. He _is_ the only half elf there, if I can remember correctly."

Sheena gave him a look, "You mean he's the only half elf there that can actually walk around freely and not stay in the dungeon the entire time."

"Ah--yes…"

Sheena sighed, "Well, since I know you won't be doing--attempting--anything then I guess I'll just get on to bed now. I'll be in the room on the left."

"Okay then, G'night."

"But what are you going to do about Genis?"

"Eh, he'll just stay here for the night."

"But what about--"

"There's a ten percent chance that they don't already know he's here so I'm not gonna worry about it."

The ninja nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Good night."

She then continued up the stairs to one of the upper levels of the mansion (A/N: yeah Zelos' mansion is only two levels in the game but…well, I'm making it bigger)

Zelos watched her until she turned the corner, disappearing from his view. He waited a few more minutes and heard a door close. Then he sighed, leaning over the edge of the couch to look down at the young boy who was now curled up in a ball on the floor.

He smiled, the boy was so innocent, despite the fact that people constantly disapproved of him, said cruel things about him, and generally avoided him.

May and Drew had done an amazing job of raising him--keeping him out of harms way.

But he knew that it wasn't going to last forever.

That this…façade of happiness, this barrier that the couple had put up would soon crumble.

And quite honestly, the results would be catastrophic.

Actually, the way that that barrier would be brought down in and of itself could be one of the most horrid things that could happen to the boy.

Whatever fate had in store for the boy it would be twisted.

Zelos' eyes narrowed as he focused on the pendant that the boy had out of his shirt. It was the emblem--the very item--that kept everyone aloof.

This boy not only was the son to an elf, but also the son to the head of the guards--and to a politician and a valued spy for the Kings family.

But as fate would have it the boy never met his parents.

Rumor was that his mother was still alive--though driven insane.

And that he had a sister…though goddess only knew where she was.

"Nnn…huhn?" The young boy sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, and looking around sleepily.

Zelos smiled, "Ah, good you're awake…"

"Ah--Zelos? Did I fall asleep."

Zelos flashed his signature grin and nodded his head, "Yeah. Sheena's already gone to bed…"

"Nnn…okay…but what time is it?"

Zelos looked up at the mirror clock that hung over the mantle, "Close to ten thirty."

"T-Ten thirty? May an' Drew'll be--"

"Worried?"

"Y-yeah…I promised I'd be home by eight…"

"By eight?"

Well, since the boy promised, that whole thing about his 'parents' not worrying went down the drain.

"Uh-huh."

"So do you wanna go back?"

"Um…" Genis looked out the window at the dark, cloud filled sky and shivered.

"No…not really."

"Okay then, you can stay here for the night. Besides it's not like they won't know where you are."

"Well, that's true."

A moment of uncharacteristic silence passed between the two as they just stared at each other, thinking their own thoughts.

Or, in Zelos' case, how confusing they were at that moment.

Yes he had known the boy since he was four and he fourteen.

And yes he had tried his hardest to protect him over the past four years.

But…

Why did he feel so happy at the prospect of Genis staying over for the night?

Sure he was happy to have the boys' company. He was the only one that called him by his real name--well no--Sheena did sometimes. But more often than not she'd call him 'Chosen' or 'Idiot Chosen'. Not that there was a real difference between the two.

But Genis always called him by his name.

And that made him happy.

Really happy.

And whenever the boy was present he always felt happy because he knew someone was close by that wouldn't use that joke of a title.

That title that made his life screwed up since the day he was born.

So naturally he'd want to be by the person who made him happy.

But for some reason this happiness was different from all those other times he invited the young half-elf over to his home.

"Z-Zelos…?" the said teen snapped away from his revere at his name being called.

"Hmm? What is it Genis?"

"Um…where can I sleep?"

"Eh?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"I--had a nightmare…a few days ago…"

"And…?"

"I'm…afraid I'll have it again for some reason."

Zelos smiled reassuringly at the younger boy, "Oh don't worry. You won't have it again. You can never have the same dream twice."

"But--"

"I'm sure of it Genis."

The boy looked sad.

And that made Zelos feel bad.

"But hey, if it makes you feel any better we can…sleep together…?"

Boy did that sound wrong.

Genis perked up immediately, "Really? That'd make me feel so much better!"

Now he was smiling.

Zelos chuckled, of course the boy wouldn't know the perverted side--or rather the other meaning--of those words.

He was too young and too innocent.

No matter how smart he was.

Genis then yawned.

"Ah…it looks like someones about to fall asleep on their feet. C'mon let's go get ready for bed." He smiled and got up off the couch, stretching and turning around to go towards the stairs.

And would have started walking if Genis hadn't grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Eh…? What's wrong Genis?"

The boy didn't answer, he just buried his face into the back of his shirt.

"Genis…" Zelos sighed and maneuvered around so that he was now facing the boy.

The boy just changed his grip to the front of his shirt, nuzzling into the mans lower chest area.

"Heh. Look if you don't let go…ugh, do you want me to carry you up the stairs?"

He couldn't see the boys expression but he knew he was smiling. He only proved it by nodding his head in approval.

"Fine, fine." Zelos chuckled softly, and bent down, wrapping his arms around the back of the boys knees, picking him up and moving his hands up gingerly, so that the boy was now in a sitting position on his arms.

Genis just snuggled back into the older teens' shirt, moving so that he was resting more in the crook of his arm.

Zelos moved around the huge sofa and walked up the stairs, trying to watch where he was going in the dim light.

He reached his door and sighed, it was left ajar obviously since Sebastian had cleaned it before he left.

He then promptly kicked the door open, wincing in pain as his bare foot hit the hard wood.

He then moved over to his bed, thankful that the floor had been previously cleared of its clutter, and laid the now sleeping boy onto the bed. He then switched on a nearby light, causing the young boy to flinch at the unexpected light that could be seen, even with his eyes closed.

"Nnn…what're you doin'?" He asked, his voice cracking due to his sleepiness.

Zelos just smirked and shook his head, walking over to his dresser draw, "You aren't honestly going to wear that to bed now are you? They're still damp from the rain we had earlier."

Genis sat up sleepily, "but then what'm I gonna wear?"

"Hold on…I'm lookin'."

Zelos then proceeded to rumage through the draw, trying to find at least a t-shirt that the smaller boy would be able to wear as a night shirt…well, at least one that wouldn't slip off his body.

Which made the older boy flush as naughty thoughts passed through his mind.

They were quickly pushed away though. After all, the boy was ten years younger than him…and they were the same gender so…

He sighed and just randomly picked out a shirt. It was a simple button down dress shirt. Perfect for a sleeping garment.

"Here you can sleep in this." He walked over to the half-asleep boy and handed him the shirt. He then stripped off his black shirt and undid the belt to his pants (A/N: Yes he just sleeps in his boxers).

He turned back around to find the younger boy watching him, still holding the shirt in his hands.

Zelos rolled his eyes, "Aren't you going to change into that?"

"Too…tired…"

Zelos sighed, "Do you want me to do it for you?"

The boy nodded his head.

"Yeah…if…you don't mind…"

"Gods you're such a spoiled brat." Zelos joked sitting next to the younger boy and slowly pulling the sweater over his head, making sure not to get his hair tangled or to choke him.

Once that was off he quickly slipped the shirt onto the boy, buttoning up the front quickly and smiling.

"There. All done."

"Thanks…"

Zelos then reached over to the bedside table, picking up the brush that was there and moving over to stand in front of the big mirror in the room.

"Huh…? What're you doin'…?" Genis asked, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You _know _I have to braid my hair in order to make sure it doesn't tangle while I sleep!" He looked back over his shoulder at the boy and grinned.

"Really? Well, Sheena taught me how to braid hair…so can I try?" the boy sounded so enthusiastic about it.

"And I thought you were tired."

"I am but…you said you always braid your hair before you go to be…and I've seen you do it, and Sheena too, so can I try?"

Zelos sighed and walked over to the boy, "Fine." He sat down on the edge of the bed, handed Genis the brush and waited.

He felt the bed move as Genis crawled up behind him. He had to stand on his knees in order to be remotely tall enough.

Zelos felt the boy gently start brushing his hair, then he felt his fingers run through it. It made him relax for some reason. But…he didn't do anything that day that was particularly strenuous…so why…?

He sighed, his mind was too sleep deprived to really think too deeply into it.

After all what will be will be.

And he was calm so he would be.

Well, that didn't make any sense.

But it was better than anything else was, right?

A few minutes later, Genis backed up, "There! Done!"

"Gods…I hope you didn't ruin my hair…" Zelos teased, getting up from the bed and checking himself in the mirror.

And, ironically enough, the boy was good at braiding.

It was actually better than he himself could do.

"Okay then!" he turned back around to face the boy, "Let's get some sleep."

Genis nodded his head and waited till Zelos undid the bed covers before slipping in, grabbing the same pillow he had earlier, and hugging it to himself before snuggling into the bed covers.

Zelos soon followed, pulling the covers over both of their forms.

He then leaned back on his pillow and turned to face the boy, who was quickly falling asleep, his breath slowing to the pace of one who had been engulfed in sleep.

"At least…he's not scared anymore…" Zelos murmured to himself before he too let slumber overtake him.

----------------------------

And that's Chapter One! Heh, I think it turned out good! And fluffy! Now all you have to tell me is what you think! So Read and Review! And for the next Chapter…Sheena comes to wake them up! And Yuan and Kratos come in on the scene!


	3. A Rude Awakening

Here's Chapter Two of A Twisted Fate! Heh, I didn't really have much trouble with chapter as I did last Chapter…which is good cuz it's out earlier!

**A Twisted Fate **

By Harmony283

**Reviews:**

**Nady-Kun--**Yes the wonderful fluff. It's so much fun to write! Well, at least more fun to write than I thought it would be…And yeah poor Zelos, he's starting to develop a crush on someone ten years younger than him…and yes I too would love to have Genis braid my hair! And here's the next Chapter!

**Deshi-sama—**Yeah I agree…there aren't too many Zelos/Genis fans out there but…yeah they are cute…heh-heh…here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!

**Stupidity at its Best—**Yeah I like fluffy stuff like that too (but I never thought I'd write it…) it just makes me wanna squeal and hug something for or go 'aww'. And you wrote a Genis/Zelos fanfic? Hmm…I'll check it out later and review(if I have the time)! And here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!

**Mizuki Hikari—**you ask for me to continue so I continue! Here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!

A/N: Well, in this Chapter, like I said at the end of the last Chapter, Sheena comes to wake the two boys up…and, since she's never seen them sleep together before, she questions Zelos about it. Also, I keep hearing this thing about Zelos being trained by Kratos…and so Kratos'll show up. And, just for the heck of it--and since Genis' father was a swordsman--Genis'll start taking lessons under who else but--Yuan! Okay…maybe he won't in this chapter but he will soon! Also, Sheena gets her Exsphere in this Chapter (they never exactly tell you when she got it they just say she got it from the Renegades)

-----------------------------

**Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening**

Zelos' Mansion, Meltokio, 8:45PM:  


The sun filtered in through the closed, sheer curtains of one of the many guest bedrooms in the Chosens mansion.

This said room housed the raven-haired ninja Sheena. And the said sunshine woke her up.

"Huh…? It's morning already?" She got up slowly, at first wondering where she was and then remembering that she had spent the night at Zelos' house.

She quickly scanned the room to make sure no one had come in the night before--since that was Zelos' bad habit. When she saw no signs of intrusion she slowly got up out of the comfy bed, and made her way to the shower, planning to wash away that day old rain smell that tended to linger after one had been in the rain for as long as she had.

Even riding on the Rhieards probably wouldn't have gotten her any dryer.

In fact they probably would have made it worse.

Not that she was really complaining. She hadn't taken a Rhieard, so why worry about it?

She sighed and opened the bathroom door, noticing immediately that someone had re-tiled the bathroom.

It sickened her to want to know why Zelos had done that.

That was one of the few things you would be better off not knowing.

She shook her head and moved to turn on the shower. She shed the comfy purple robe and the nightshirt she had worn to bed, --the two articles of clothing that she accidentally left at Zelos' house after a certain drinking incident two months ago--and stepped into the shower. She let the steamy warm water flow over her and she sighed.

"Well there's definitely nothing better than a shower in the morning to wake up to." She smiled to herself. She hated to admit it but a nice warm shower was so much more comforting than having to wake up and bathe in an ice-cold stream like she had to back in Mizuho.

But it was her home.

And she would deal with it.

About forty-five minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her traditional purple ninja garb. Her hair, as usual, was up in a messy short ponytail.

She looked at herself once over in the mirror before walking out into the hallway. She glanced at the grandfather clock diagonal from the room she had stayed in and noted that it was now close to nine twenty.

"Hmm I wonder if Genis and Zelos are up yet. Well, I know at least Zelos has to be up."

But if he had been up he would've come to wake her up.

And he hadn't.

So maybe he was still asleep.

Sheena made her way to Zelos' room, surprised to see that the door was opened, and opened it.

She blinked momentarily, the sunlight beaming in through the uncovered window directly across from the doorway, blinding her momentarily.

After her eyes adjusted she turned her gaze to Zelos' bed, planning on waking him up and asking him which room Genis had decided to sleep in.

Only to find that the said boy was…

In the same bed, curled up against Zelos bare chest, wearing one of his shirts, the one he had worn the night before thrown over the side of the bed carelessly.

As well as Zelos' pants and shirt.

Sheena didn't know whether to be embarrassed or mortified that Zelos actually offered to sleep with the younger boy.

That…pervert.

It could even be called pedophile because of the age difference.

_'Woah now, Sheena. You're getting way too ahead of yourself! They're has to be a good reason for this!' _the logical part of her brain stated in an attempt to cool down her immediate turn to anger.

But of course, it lost.

Zelos was a pervert and an idiot.

Sheena knew this for a fact and if he had…

_'Would he really do that? He's known the boy for four years! They're like brothers!'_

Well, that was true.

But still…

Genis was old enough now that he didn't have to sleep with someone else to provide solstice from a bad dream.

Besides the fact that he was way smarter than he looked.

She stepped back a bit when Zelos sat up.

"Hhnn? Wha time is it…?" he asked sleepily.

"Time for you to answer my question of why you two are sharing a bed." Sheena said, putting her hands on her hips.

Zelos turned to face her and shrugged, "Cuz we wanted to?"

"Zelos…"

The said teen sighed, "Look, I need to get dressed an' all and I'll wake him up and we'll be downstairs in a few minutes, now can you please leave--that is unless you wanna watch--"

"NO!"

Sheena turned abruptly and walked out of the room.

Once she was out of view Zelos turned back to watch the sleeping boy who, after a few seconds of him staring, started waking up as well.

As he slid out from under the covers the shirt he had borrowed from Zelos, the one he used as a nightshirt also slid down, slipping off one of his shoulders and threatening to slip off the other.

"Nnn…is it time ta get up?" Genis asked, looking up bleary eyed at the Chosen.

"Ah, well, yes and no. You still need to change."

"M'kay…" Genis started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt trying to get them undone. But since he was still technically asleep his motions were sluggish and inaccurate.

Zelos sighed and shook his head, a loose strand of his red hair falling out of the well made braid that Genis had done the night before, and began helping the younger boy undress.

He quickly grabbed the boys' shirt from over the side of the bed and slipped it over his head. He then quickly grabbed his own garments, tossing them on and standing up as the boy crawled off the bed.

"Okay then! Let's go get some breakfast!"

Genis brightened up immediately, "Ooh! Can I make something?"

The red head chuckled, "Well I guess…but wouldn't you rather sit down and enjoy food that's already been cooked than slaving over a kitchen half the morning?"

Genis glared at him, though it looked more cute than menacing, "Well I can just wake up early!"

"And it's nine thirty five now. If you start now it'd be lunch time before you finished."

Genis' face fell; "Well…I guess you're right…"

And now Zelos felt bad.

"Uh, but hey! If you wanna make dinner or somethin'…you can!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can tell Sebastian that you're making a special dinner that helps with my studying!"

"Oh…that's right, you've got those major tests comin up soon that ya need to study for."

"Yup! And of course I've got one of those practice sessions with Kratos again…" Zelos brought his hands up behind his head and sighed. Yes Kratos was a good teacher, but he was a harsh one. It didn't help that he didn't show any emotions.

"Kratos…? Oh he's like your 'master' when it comes to swords an' stuff?"

Zelos didn't like the idea of calling the older male 'Master' but other than that, yes, he was…

"Well yeah, kinda. But I don't call him Master."

Genis giggled, "Of course you don't, cuz then you'd be his apprentice, and the 'Great Zelos; Chosen of Tethe'alla' isn't an apprentice to anyone! Right?"

"Right!"

"Are you two gonna keep talkin' or are you gonna come down here and get some food like normal people?" Sheena called from the foot of the stairs.

"Ah--yeah, comin!"

"Yes, don't eat everything my voluptuous hunny!"

"You know she's gonna hit you for that." Genis said, covering his mouth as he giggled

Zelos shrugged again and jumped down the first three steps, standing now only five steps away from Sheena, who backed up in surprise.

"Oh come on now, Sheena dear. You're so surprised about everything!"

"Well that's cuz I don't have an exsphere!"

And what did that have to do with being surprised?

Zelos just shook his head and grinned.

"Then you should get one!"

Sheena blinked, "'Get one'? How? I mean, I know grandpa has one…but that was given to him when…ah…"

"That accident happened? Well I think you're old enough to have one now. I mean, it's been what, 8 years since that happened?" Genis asked, still at the top of the stairs, his gaze curious yet sympathetic at the same time.

Sheena nodded her head, wondering silently to herself how that subject had been brought up.

"So you need one! I can ask my trainer about it when meet up with him today!"

"Eh? But I never said I wanted--"

"Oh come on now of course you want one!"

"Zelos!"

"Now let's go eat!" he turned to face Genis who was two steps above him, "Come on Genis!"

Genis nodded his head and quickened his pace, both boys making their way past Sheena, who still seemed slightly dumbfounded, and into the kitchen.

"But…aren't exspheres supposed to be used for Machines? I mean, not everyone has them but…maybe I'd be a better fighter if I had one…?"

She sighed and shook her head, following the two boys into the kitchen area.

-----------------------------------

Outskirts of Meltokio, Tethe'alla, 10:00AM:  


"And I still don't see why he sent us here together. You're here for your own reasons as I am here for my own." A blue haired man, who seemed to be around 28, with aqua eyes wearing a dark, grayish blue cape with an intricate outfit underneath, complained to his companion.

The said companion was a taller man with reddish brown hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a purple outfit.

"Calm down Yuan. We're almost to the capital. There we will do as Lord Yggdrasill asked us and…confirm the Chosens reliance to us."

"Yes Kratos, I don't need you to tell me that! I was there too!"

"But you weren't listening."

Yuan face faulted and grumbled something about how it wasn't his fault under his breath, quickening his pace so that he was somewhat ahead of the older male.

"Yuan…"

"Don't speak to me!"

"Do you even know where we're going?"

Kratos smirked as the shorter man stopped abruptly, tugging at the tie that held his hair in a short ponytail.

He always did that when he was nervous or embarrassed.

Not that that was often.

He walked up to the other man, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You really should pay attention more." He whispered softly in his ear, making the other man shift in his touch.

"Don't play games with me Kratos. You're closer to that boy than I am."

"Well yes, that's true. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ugh. Then why does Yggdrasill want _me_ to come along? It's not like I'll miraculously find a boy who's willing to work for the Renegades because--in case you didn't notice--no one here really knows about Cruxis--urk." He covered his mouth immediately, realizing a little too late that he had spoken about the Renegades…

But what would Kratos, his fellow companion and friend of close to four thousand years, do?

The said mans eyes widened slightly in surprise.

But not the kind of surprise that made it known that he hadn't known about the Renegades or Yuans involvement in regards to them.

It was more like Kratos was surprised that the other man had mentioned it out in the open, when one of Yggdrasills henchmen could be watching.

"Kratos."

"Hmm, well, you never know. And I'm just going to pretend I didn't here you say that."

Yuan watched as the other man turned and walked off, wondering exactly how he could pass that off.

Yuan sighed and then followed after his companion. He was sent here with Kratos, so he had to stay with him regardless.

Besides he could be right.

He could find someone here that was willing to work under him. They might not know about Cruxis and its…evil side. But they'd at least be willing to train under them.

Then he remembered, that's why Kratos decided to train Zelos. It always had seemed odd that he would spend that much time on someone who…well, didn't like to try.

Hopefully he'd find someone better than that.

--------------------------------

Meltokio Training Area, Meltokio, Tethe'alla; 10:45 AM:

"Oh don't worry about it! Asking for an Exsphere isn't that big of a deal! I mean, the Renegade people come here all the time a distribute them to Vharley." Zelos said, walking along the pathway to the middle of the imperial city.

"Yeah but…the Renegades have been here for a while an' besides! We're relying on them and their knowledge far too much!"

"Oh come on Sheena darling, that's just a matter of opinion!"

Sheena glared at him and huffed, but didn't say a word. She just walked on ahead.

"Um…Zelos…?"

"Hmm? What is it my little bumpkin?"

Genis flushed at the term of endearment but shook his head, "ah…um…after this I think I might have to go home…y'know…May an' Drew'll worry."

Zelos nodded his head, "Eh yeah, I suppose you're right. Okay then, I'll walk you back after this. Sword fighting'd probably bore such a smart kid like you to death." He then gave the boy an affectionate pat on the head.

"Nnn…"

"Hey! Hurry up you two!" Sheena called from some ways off.

The two sweatdropped and hurried over to her. They reached the plaza in no time at all after that and there, sitting on some nearby benches, were two men.

One that Zelos knew to be Kratos--the only difference was he seemed a little…happier…?

And the other was obviously the Renegade leader, Yuan.

"Ah, he's here." Kratos said in his usual mono-toned voice.

"But it seems the Chosen has two others with him?" the blue haired seraph stated.

"Sorry I'm late!" Zelos called out smiling and waving at the two men who stood and made their way forward.

"And who are these two?" Kratos asked, nodding his head towards the two younger people who were standing behind Zelos.

One looked to be a ninja and the other…wait…was that boy a half elf?

Yuans light cough told him that yes, that boy was indeed a half-elf.

"Oh, these two? They're friends of mine. This Sheena," Zelos said, pointing to Sheena, who crossed her arms over her chest, she had no Exsphere present,

"And this is Genis." He said, now pointing to the young boy, who just smiled shyly.

Kratos couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Yuans posture. He was almost ninety five percent sure now that Yuan wanted the half-elven boy to be on his side.

But would it really be that easy?

"Oh and Sheena here needs an Exsphere. Practically everyone in her village has one so…"

"Fine then. I actually have an extra one with me." Yuan mystically pulled out an Exspheres from the supposed pockets of his pants—even though there seemed to be none visible.

"Ah—thank you…" Sheena murmured, taking the Exsphere into her hand, "And I should be leaving now. Tiga's probably worried about me."

"As well as Kuchinawa and Orochi right?"

Sheena's face heated up at the mention of her two childhood friends, "Ah…yes…them too." She then turned around briskly and walked off down the stairs to the entrance of the Imperial City, getting attention—that was obviously not wanted—from the townspeople.

Zelos sighed, "Heh, sorry bout that. She's always a bit cold to strangers now anyway…I should get started with the training right?"

"Yes, let's move outside the boundaries of this town." Kratos turned to leave, but Zelos stopped him by saying, "Hey, can Genis at least come and watch? I need to get him home anyway and…"

"Now this is unusual, but yes, that's fine."

"I might as well watch too." Yuan said with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Besides I'd like to get to know you," he said, looking down at Genis, "better."

"Umm…why?"

"Well it's not often you run into a Half-elf in this city that's not working at the Research Institute."

Genis' eyes widened and he quickly looked around, making sure no one had heard him before saying, "Well yeah, but I'm special."

"Yeah he is, now let's get going." Zelos said, placing a hand on the young boys shoulder, his voice light and cheerful as it always was…but the underlying tone was as cold as ice.

Kratos' eyes widened. He had trained the redheaded Chosen since he was only 9 years old…and yet he never heard him use that tone.

But then again, he never really believed that he was good friends with a half-elf either.

"While we're standing here, our time for training is being cut short. Let's take your advice Zelos, and get going." Kratos then turned and walked at a slightly faster pace down the stairs soon followed by a silent Yuan, a redheaded Chosen saying, "I knew one day he'd take my advice!" and a small half-elven boy saying, "Yeah but you need to train regardless don't you?"

Little did they know that, because of this training—because Genis wanted to watch instead of going straight home—two that were extremely close to Genis…would die.

But then again, ever since the silver haired half-elf was born, people have been saying he had a twisted fate.

So what was one more little twist?

-----------------------------

And that's the end of Chapter Two! And it's hinting at something gruesome that will happen later on…but anyway, in the next Chapter the training sessions begin! And Presea comes into the picture! Also…the gruesome thing that's mentioned (about two people dying) will most likely happen (unless if I can find something to put in the chapter to make that not happen). Anyways…R&R please! I love reviews!


	4. Crimson Flames

And here's the third Chapter of A Twisted Fate…finally. I'm _extremely_ sorry for the delay! Somehow this chapter got deleted twice (1st time cuz I accidentally deleted it, 2nd time there was a virus on the disk I had it on and I had to delete it--along with almost everything else). But yeah! I've got it up now so…enjoy!

**A Twisted Fate**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews: **

**Deshi-sama--**so true. What _is_ one more little twist? I twisted the story line for the game around a lot regardless. And yeah, it makes the story much more interesting! Anyways, here's the next Chapter--enjoy!

**Mizuki hikari-**- -nods head- yup, Genis is sooo cute! I was actually surprised when I read back over it that I had written that! And yeah, Zelos is very protective of his little half-elf! -giggle- and as always, thanks for the review and here's the next Chapter!

**Nady-Kun--**Yeah, Zelos does the liberty of sleeping with young defenseless boys (boy did that sound wrong - -;) Ooh…you'd actually think of drawing something for the fanfic? -Big pleading eyes- that'd be awesome! I actually do kinda sorta have a pic of him wearing that sweatshirt and the shorts he was wearing in the beginning of the fanfic (It's actually up now too)-crosses fingers chanting 'you will do it, you will do it-. And about the training under Yuan thing--I've actually had that swimming around in the depths of my brain for a long while now…and I actually get to put it in a fanfic now! And are you, or are you not right about who will die? Well, unfortunately you'll have to find out in this chapter so…well, I can't really say enjoy cuz it's sad but yeah…here it is!

**Authors Note: **Well…like I said in the last chapter of ATF this is when someone close to Genis dies. Of course, some of you should already know who that/those person/people are so it shouldn't be too much of a shock…I hope. But seriously, I disliked doing this chapter but the next one should be better (it's probably one of the other reasons why this chapter's out so late)!

------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Crimson Flames**

Outskirts of Meltokio, Tethe'alla, 10:57AM:

The sound of metal clanging against each other could be heard throughout the still morning air. Soon to follow was a soft 'thud' of a body against dirt.

Soon after a loud whine of 'You're too harsh!' and cold voice saying, 'well it's not my fault. You were wide open.'

And, after a few more minutes the same sounds could be heard again.

And again.

And again.

Two people where watching this exchange of rather pathetic blows. One was laughing to himself silently whilst the other watched him.

The person laughing was a boy no older than eight years old. His soft silverish white--slightly spiky--hair blowing in the light sea scented air that swept over them.

The other was a man with blue hair and aqua eyes. His hair was tied in a makeshift ponytail and was blowing lightly in the wind.

But instead of watching the battle, the man was watching the boy. Yes he had been given instructions to accompany Kratos to Meltokio to meet the Chosen…but he was also there in order to try and find someone who would work under him.

And what luck--he had found a fellow half-elf that had somehow escaped the tight rulings and had slipped under the nose of the Pope.

Though it was probably because of his closeness to the Chosen that he wasn't bothered.

After all, the Chosens word was second to the kings…

Though whose idea it was to give Zelos--that idiot--that much power must've been mentally impaired.

But then again, it was his right.

His father had been the Chosen before him.

So it was only natural that the title pass onto him.

Not that the Pope, or the Chosen himself, liked that.

The young boy noticed that the older male was watching him, he turned to face him, giving him a questioning look.

"What is it, Yuan?"

"Oh…nothing. I was just wondering about, well, you're a half-elf and yet you live in the imperial city…" he trailed off, not wanting to tread into dangerous territory. He was already on thin ice with Lord Yggdrasill because of some things he said.

And that wasn't just for the fact that he would have married his sister.

It still hurt him to think of the happy-go-lucky caring woman…his fiancee.

It didn't seem right that someone like her had to die.

"Um…well, actually, I don't think I--"

Suddenly the clanging noise of metal on metal stopped and the two turned to face the two training. They were facing them.

Kratos was giving Yuan a warning glance, while Zelos wore a worried one on his face.

"Hey Genis! What're you two talking about?" He asked, his voice yet again held that lighthearted tone.

And yet he didn't seem happy in the least.

He actually seemed really upset.

The young boy flushed and looked down. He didn't like it when the older teen was worried about him. Not only did it make the people of the town question him more, but it also made him feel bad. He _knew_ Zelos had duties as the Chosen--and that he had to often times study for tests and things--but because of him he would take off…especially when he was sick.

He wished then that he could take care of himself.

After all, May and Drew were way too over protective of him to begin with!

If only they could see how independent he was without him.

But of course, he knew that wish was a cruel one. Because who knew what kind of events fate would throw at him? So far in his life he had been lucky.

Or a twisted form of lucky.

First off he had met the Chosen--but he was being beaten up and probably would have died if Zelos hadn't come along.

Second, he was allowed entrance to Sybak Academy and, since it was illegal to take money from the Chosen, he didn't have to pay the fees and stuff normal students had to pay.

Not to mention he was one of the smartest kids there at the age of eight.

And third, he was actually the heir to an important role in Tethe'allan society…but that was because of who his birth father had been.

Though he did wish--on multiple occasions--that his real parents were either alive (in his fathers case) or healthy (in his mothers case).

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon…

"Um we were--"

"I don't see how it matters to you. I was just asking--"

"Yeah it does." Zelos said, coming over to the two and plopping down on the nearby rock next to Genis.

"I don't see how…"

"I'm sure you've figured it out already that Zelos is my friend, and that he obviously helps pay for things so that my foster parents--Drew and May--don't have to."

Yuan nodded his head mutely, thinking over this topic. Yes he had heard of Zelos--the Chosen--being friends with a half-elf.

But that didn't stop his wondering about how in the name of the goddess the young boy had escaped persecution by the Papal knights--or the Pope.

But maybe he had?

The boy must not know how to fight then.

Yuan then realized he hadn't answered, and sighed, "I suppose you could say yes I have heard of The Chosens choice in friends. But I'm only wondering on how you escaped the Papal Knights--or rather how you're keeping _away_ from them."

"Well…yeah I suppose that's a little odd. I don't really know how to fight…" Genis trailed off, feeling Zelos place and hand on his shoulder.

He glanced back at the redhead questioningly.

Zelos shook his head as if saying that going any further might lead to something he couldn't get out of.

But Genis did want to learn to fight.

He didn't like swords but…if Yuan was friends' with Kratos then didn't that mean that mean that he was strong to?

Didn't that mean if he asked he could train him?

"You don't know how to fight? That's dangerous with things going on as they are now." Yuan trailed off, thinking through how to voice his next words, "I…could train you. It's obvious since you haven't asked the Chosen on how to use a sword that…learning that doesn't suit you."

"I don't mind _learning_ about swordplay, but I wouldn't want to _use _a sword in combat." Genis said, shaking his head.

"Then how about a staff? Or a Lance? Something long ranged? With your size now it will be difficult but if you start learning now then it will prove to be a great advantage to you. Especially since it seems that you can wield magic."

Genis' eyes widened.

Learn to use a staff? Or some other long ranged weapon?

Well…it'd definitely help him since he was learning how to use magic like Yuan had said, so it made sense.

"You're right, I am starting to learn to use Magic…so yeah! I'd like to learn how to use a staff!"

Yuans smile only widened, "That's good to hear."

"Yes. But now that the training session is over, don't you think it's time for us to leave?" Kratos said, walking over to Yuan, still giving him the same glare he had a few minutes ago.

Yuan coughed and stood up, "Yes you're right. I can get someone to show you the basics and when I come back next time I can show you more."

Genis smiled, "okay then! Isn't that cool, Zelos? I get to train too!"

Zelos met this enthusiastic reply with a half-hearted smile.

Did he really want to go through all the rigorous training in order to get strong? Yes Zelos knew why he trained. He trained for the same reason.

But he didn't like it. In his opinion it was too much work.

Not that he had a say-so about it. He guessed that's what the fee was for taking lessons for free.

And Genis…well, he wasn't exactly the best fit half-elf in the world. Would he even be able to last through learning how to use a staff in the most basic of ways?

Zelos highly doubted it.

But still…it was the boys decision not his.

"Yeah, that's great kiddo!"

"You don't think I can do it do you?"

Zelos flinched at the cold comment. Okay, that kid was definitely too smart for his age.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the most obvious thing that makes me say that is the fact that you called me 'kiddo'."

Zelos tilted his head to the side, "And what does that have to do with…?"

"You always call me that when you don't think I can do something."

Zelos thought this over.

Had he really done that? Why couldn't he remember doing something like that? Or did he do it without really thinking about it?

It wasn't helping his thinking process any that both Yuan and Kratos were staring at him, seeming amused by the little transaction.

"what?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Don't you two have somewhere to go…?"

"Ah…well, yes we do."

Just as the two seraphim turned to walk away, the wind shifted.

Instead of the salty breeze coming from the ocean, it was coming from the city.

And it held the sent of smoke.

"Wait a second…is that smoke I smell?" Zelos asked, the same worry his voice had held moments earlier, coming back swiftly.

"Yes that seems to be the case…let's see what's going on." Kratos stated, turning back around to face the capital of Tethe'alla.

"But aren't we suppose to be getting back--?"

"I'll explain things to him, so don't worry."

"Yeah let's hurry! I'm worried about May an' Drew!"

"You know you really should call them your mother and father. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Zelos stated as they walked hurriedly down the dirt path towards the gates of the town.

Genis grimaced, "Because they _aren't_ my real parents."

Well that was true. But they still wouldn't mind, would they? Chances were that the boy would never meet his real mother.

Once they reached the gates they knew something was off.

The two Guards that normally stood guard weren't there.

"O…okay something's definitely up."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Zelos. Let's hurry up! I see smoke! And it's coming from the Nobles section!"

"Oh crap! If someone so help me--"

"I don't think anyone'd burn down your house Zelos."

"And how do you know someone started this fire?"

"I'm a magic user, I can tell when someone's cast a spell no duh. I'm surprised you can't Yuan, you're a half-elf too."

Yuan made a face and muttered, "Of course I can…" then louder he said, "It's just odd that one as young as you can."

"I'm eight years old…"

"That's still under the age you're supposed to learn magic."

"It was ten the last time I checked…"

"I think they may have raised the--oh goddess…"

As they climbed the stairs to the higher level where the nobles lived the smoke continued to get thicker and its smell more potent.

The smell of something else besides burning wood and fabric could also be distinguished from the smoke.

It made both Zelos and Genis gag.

They reached the flames' labyrinth and made their way through the crowd.

Genis felt his stomach sinking as he made his way towards where the flames had been born.

And that feeling got worse as he saw exactly what house it was.

His.

"Wha--Oh…" Kratos and Yuan just stared up at the flames, watching as they coiled around the outside of the home like a snake around its' prey.

The local guards--the ones who could cast some form of water based magic--were trying to dull down the flames as others tended to those wounded by the flames.

Who had done this?

Why had fate decided to scorch this time with this horrible incident?

Genis could care less as the flames reached out to nearby houses, catching them on fire as well.

He pushed his way through and, ironically, people let him through.

And of course, Zelos followed shortly after.

"Genis slow down!" Zelos called out, managing to grab the boy before he reached the home of his foster parents.

"B-But…May…Drew…they…they're…"

A nurse, a woman around the age of thirty with blond hair and blue eyes noticed them and rushed over, "Please don't get close to the flames! Someone obviously cast a spell on this place! The flames will hurt you if you don't have protection like I or the other workers do--wait…you're--!" she gasped and backed up when she saw exactly who she was talking to (A/N: The smoke was impairing her vision so yeah, she couldn't see very well).

"Yeah, yeah, lady, I'm the Chosen, and this is Genis, the 'half-elf'. Now where're May and Drew?" Zelos snapped, still keeping a strong hold on Genis even though the boy had gone limp in his arms.

Who knew what the boy would do in a fit of sadness?

"W-we…tried to save…May…Miss May…but…and Drew…" it was no use. The nurse couldn't form the right words in her mouth.

"What happened to them?" Suddenly Kratos as beside them giving the nurse, as well as the others surrounding them, a cold glare.

The nurse gulped, took a deep breath--though coughing because of the smoke--and said, "May passed on but Drew…Master Thorn is still alive…though barely. He was taken over…there…" she pointed to the musicians' house, one down the road far from the reach of the abnormal flames.

Genis' eyes widened, "So he might…be…alive?"

"Yes he will make it…" the nurse coughed again and then, once released by Kratos' glare, rushed off to the hospital.

Genis, Zelos, Yuan, and Kratos followed soon after.

Once they reached the makeshift hospital the nurse showed them which bed Drew was in and they hurried over to him, Kratos and Yuan walking far behind, not knowing the man that well.

"Drew…are you…okay?" Genis asked, his voice urgent but soft.

Drew lay there, not moving much, but he did open his eyes. They were red and slightly puffy--obviously from crying.

He already knew May was dead.

"…Ah…Genis…" he smiled, though it was weak, and then winced.

"How're you feelin?"

"I could…be worse. I got burned…but other than that…May…she…"

"She passed on…yeah…I…know."

"Yes…I suppose there's no way--or reason--to hide it from--nng!"

"Drew!"

the green haired man shook his head, "I'm…fine…it's just…my back…got burned. I'll be fine but I will have…back problems."

Genis laughed, though it was the kind of laugh that one couldn't help but laugh when they were relieved.

"Yeah but it's better than not being alive."

"That's true and…Genis…?" Drews tone had turned to a serious one.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go last night? And did anyone follow you?"

"What?"

------------------------------

And there it is…Chapter Three of ATF. -sigh- I couldn't bring myself to kill off both of Genis' foster parents like I thought I did (I'm really not in the mood to write about people dying). So yeah, Drew's gonna live for a while. But it's still sad…I had to choose which parent would die and which would live (I did the traditional 'inny, minny, minie, mo to choose - -;). But yeah! At least it's over with, right? Right. So next chapter _should_ be at least a little happier. Oh yes and just a little important thing: if you wanna suggest something cute going on between the two of them then you can! I have to think up of stuff to fill from next chapter (when he's still 8) to when Zelos leaves on his journey with Lloyd and Co.! So yeah, I'm open for suggestions if you wanna give one:D And, as always, R&R and hopefully I'll get the next Chapter up soon! (Though it won't be in a few days cuz of two major English Projects I have due…but it's still earlier than it was this time around!)


	5. Sad when it's Sunny

And here it is! Another Chapter of A Twisted Fate! Enjoy!

**A Twisted Fate**

**By Harmony283**

**Reviews:**

**Deshi-sama-** You're wondering what Drew meant at the end? Well I can't exactly say, but you'll figure out at least a little bit in this chapter, hopefully.

**Nady-Kun: **Hmm, well, I liked May a lot too (I had to decide between her and Drew and it wasn't easy) but I guess you're right about him becoming more independent. As for your fluff ideas, I'll definitely use them (especially the Sybak academy one since it really goes with the plot line). And Zelos giving Genis a kendama, well I can put that in the next chapter (believe it or not). Also don't worry about long reviews, I like 'em. Now here's the (really, really late) next chapter of ATF Enjoy!

**LittleLinor-**I'm glad you liked this! And yes brainstorming ideas would help (for both of us since we're doing the same pairing), but any ideas would help. And here's the next chapter, and as you can see it's late but hey, at least I updated right? Right. Now enjoy!

**Viaroura Fox-** You ask to continue, so I continue! Even if…it's really late…eh-heh-heh…

**.Chibi Yuki-**I'm glad you like the pairing in this fanfic (since not many people write about them), and I'm happy to say that I'm finally updating after I don't know how long! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco does. I'm sure by now you know what I would do with it if I did own it - -; But I _do_, however, own the plot--so no stealing:D

Authors Note: Yeesh, sorry for the delay on the last chapter but this one's up even later! Gah! I'm so sorry and the only thing I can say is that this one was thrown onto the backburner for a while because of my other ToS fanfic-TU. But it wasn't forgotten! I will still continue this until it's finished! -cough- Now then, in the last chapter Drew asks Genis if anyone was following him the night before. But why? Also, can Yuan ever stop saying mean things? And how will Zelos comfort Genis? What's more…what does it have to do with baking a cake?

**------------------------------**

**Chapter four: Sad when it's Sunny **

Meltokio, Tethe'alla, 10:59 AM: (Genis' POV) 

"Where did you go last night? And did anyone follow you?"

I blinked, looking at Drew in shock.

I had never seen him look so…serious before.

And in light of what just happened…I mean, wasn't he mourning over May at all? How could he not--?

"Genis?"

"I was...at Zelos'…" I murmured, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

I felt my face heat up when Drew gave me a questioning look.

"And why were you at Zelos' house?"

I--

"I…"

"He was there because I ran into him on the streets and it was raining. I offered for him to come to my house until the rain stopped--and it didn't." Zelos cut in, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, "Yeah…it was raining pretty hard…and I really didn't want to get even more wet than I already was."

Drew seemed to relax at this, smiling, "Oh, I see. That's fine. But where were you a few minutes ago?"

I blinked, now wishing he would stop with the questions. I hated it when he went into overprotective mode like this…but could I really blame him?

No, I couldn't.

May…his wife…just died…and he's afraid of loosing me…too.

I felt tears sting at the edges of my eyes--but I willed them away. I couldn't cry here and I knew it, "I was with Zelos."

He turned to look at Zelos, and then to Yuan and Kratos who were behind us.

"And who are you two? Were you with the Chosen as well."

I felt Zelos' hand unintentionally squeeze my shoulder.

"I am his teacher, of sorts, with a sword--my name is Kratos." He then turned to face Yuan, "And this is Yuan…I'm sure you've heard of him."

Drew nodded his head slowly, "Yes I have…heard of you." He then turned back to face me, "So you were watching Zelos train?" I saw his eyes light up.

Then it hit me; he wanted me to…learn how to use a sword. I remembered him saying something like that when I was younger.

But…

"Yeah, I did. And Yuan said that I could learn how to use a staff…after a lot of training of course."

Drew smiled then, though it was sad, "I see…that's good. You always need to--" he suddenly started coughing, which caused the nurse who brought us here to come rushing over.

"Now, now, don't overwork him! I think it's best if you leave."

We were then promptly led out of the room and out into the slightly humid and smoky afternoon air.

The smell of smoke still lingered in the air, though the fire was down to a mere flicker. People still lined the streets, staring at the charred remains of what used to be my home. When we walked past them towards Zelos' mansion, they turned their eyes toward me.

Not a word left their mouth, but the looks on their faces made it clear enough: It was my fault.

They thought it was my fault. And maybe, in a way, it was. I was a half-elf, they were human. From the way things have been in this town, it's only natural that they'd blame a 'monster', an 'uncivilized beast' like me.

And I was probably smarter than most of them…and I'm only eight years old. How sad.

How unbelievably sad.

_'But I should be thankful.' _I thought to myself, turning away from the burned ruins of my child-hood home, and facing Zelos, who gave me a worried look as he held open the door of his mansion for me.

I smiled up at him, though it felt weak and shaky even to me, and walked in, still thinking to myself.

_'I have Zelos, he's the Chosen. They wouldn't _dare_ hurt me because of what he would do to them. Besides I could be living somewhere much worse, like Ozette, or…or I could even be working in the lab at the Research institute here, or in Sybak.' _

Those were some reasons as to why I was thankful living here. As to…why this place was much better, much safer for me.

But that didn't hide the fact that no where was safe for a half-elf. No, that's not right. The only place for a half-elf is Exire. But I don't want to go somewhere where they don't even _know_ what it's like on the land beneath them. That would be too easy.

I heard the door click behind me, and I felt Zelos' hand on my shoulder, leading me over to the nearby couch. He sat me down, and then sat next to me. I could faintly feel the other two staring at me. They probably knew that this fire was somehow my fault.

"You know, it's not your fault." Zelos stated his voice gentle.

"I…know. I mean, it's not like _everyone_ knows I live here." I sighed and leaned back against the soft cushions, "Yeah, it's not my fault. I know that."

"You don't sound too happy about it though." Yuan commented, and, for some reason it made me feel even worse.

I sighed, "You're not making it any better."

"I'm merely stating a fact." He said with a shake of his head

Kratos suddenly stepped towards the blue haired half elf, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Yuan."

"You mean you can't notice that for yourself? It's obvious that Genis isn't happy." Yuan stated, turning to glare at Kratos.

"And I'd like it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not here." I glared over at the blue-haired half-elf, he just shrugged.

Suddenly Zelos stepped forward, "Y'know, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I think you've overstayed your welcome."

"I, yes, you're right, it's past noon. Come Yuan, let's go." Kratos headed towards the door; hand on the hilt of his sword. Yuan followed, more reluctantly, his cape swishing behind him.

Once the front door closed I felt sudden weight on the couch. Zelos had sat down next to me, leaning back into the cushions. He seemed to want to just _sink_ into them. Well, that wasn't possible…but…

"What'cha starin' at kid?" he asked which made me jump.

"Ah, um…"

"Why are you staring at me?" He grinned, "Or am I just too good looking?"

"Zelos," I looked down at my feet, "I-I know you're trying to make me feel better…but it's not working."

His face immediately turned somber, "Then what _would_ help? I can tell you're putting on a strong front, that you're trying not to cry, so don't even try to disagree with me on that."

I shook my head, "I'm not trying to. But if I cry in public--"

he cupped my face in his hands, "But we aren't _in_ public anymore. Here," He sat back up, pulling me onto his lap, "You can cry as much as you want to."

The sentiment in those words surprised me. Yes I knew…I knew he cared about me. But I guess…I never had someone who would willingly let me cry before. This, in a way, reminded me of May. She hated it when anyone was sad, so it's not like I could've ever cried in front of her…

I gripped the front of Zelos' shirt and leaned my head against his chest. I could feel the pulsing of his Exsphere right above my head. I sighed softly as Zelos ran his, now un-gloved, hands down my back.

Now I actually wanted the tears to come. I wanted to cry my heart out, because I knew Zelos would stay there and comfort me until the end. Yes he'd probably be annoyed at the crying stains on his shirt, but then again I'd be shocked if he wasn't upset. That and I'd be shocked if he didn't call me a cry baby.

After all, he's the only one I can openly cry in front of.

I choked on a sob, and took a shaky breath. Zelos pulled me closer, resting his chin on the top of me head.

"It's a beautiful day out." He murmured, running the fingers of one of his hands through my hair, "It's not exactly the best day to be mourning."

"May always liked sunny days." I murmured, though it sounded muffled because of Zelos' shirt.

"Hmm really? I kinda figured that. She was always such a cheerful person."

"U-Uh-huh. I-I hope more people beside D-Drew miss her." I wiped at my eyes, even though no tears had fallen. I hated this feeling, my eyes burned like I was about to cry, but the tears took their time coming out.

I felt Zelos shift and looked up at him, "Well if you think about it, I'm sure she'll be missed. She's the kind of person who seems like she's your closest friend when you first meet her. She's so kind I don't see _how_ someone couldn't mourn for her," he grinned down at me, "Even if I hadn't known her that well I would've know she was like that."

I nodded my head, "Well she is a kind person. And she's really easy to read. Or at least she _was_ easy to read. Drew knew exactly what she was thinking, or how she was feeling, just by looking at her." I took in another shaky breath and Zelos' hands continued stroking down my back.

Finally I felt something wet trickle down my cheek. It was a tear.

_'No of course it's a tear.' _I thought to myself, _'We aren't outside, and it's not even raining!' _

I sighed, "I-I…if it were raining right now it'd be perfect right?"

Zelos sighed, "Yeah it would be, for us." I felt him shift again, and I looked back up. He looked serious now, "It would be good for us if it was raining, because it'd make sense because we're gloomy. But then we'd be selfish, y'know."

I shook my head, "Like you're one to be talking about being selfish."

Zelos looked up at the ceiling, "But if you think about it, we can't control the weather, and just think, someone might be having their birthday today. Or it might be some brides wedding day."

I leaned my head against his chest once more, "I guess you're right. But…but…"

And then I started to cry.

(Zelos' POV) 

I watched silently for a few minutes as Genis cried in my lap, head buried in the fabric of my shirt. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for him. Not just because he had lost the one he loved, and that he might lose Drew as well, but because this had most likely been his fault.

It was because of his race that he was shunned. It was because his blood was different from that of humans that it was only a matter of time before someone took action against him.

I just hadn't expected it to be this soon. Or this…horrible. Killing someone that was close to the boy was even crueler than killing Genis himself.

Then again, whoever started the fire probably didn't know Genis was with me at the time. Now I felt even more relieved that I had decided to let him stay the night at my mansion.

But I couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling of know something like this was going to happen.

Genis' shuddering brought me away from my thoughts and I looked back down at him. He was still crying, outright bawling actually, and shaking. Every now and then a huge tremor would wash over him and I'd just squeeze him tighter.

After a few minutes of this, he suddenly stopped. I looked down at him, and he looked up at me. His eyes, which were normally a beautiful shade of periwinkle blue, were now red and puffy. Tear stains could be seen on his cheeks, and he sniffled softly to himself every once in a while.

"Genis…"

"I-I'm so-sorry…I just, um, I guess I ruined your shirt. It's all wet now."

I blinked, "And you think I care about my shirt more than you right now?"

He seemed surprised at this, and shook his head, "W-well I-I guess I might be more important than a shirt b-but…I…um…"

I smiled, "You aren't used to crying that much are you?"

He nodded his head, blushing in embarrassment.

My smile turned to a grin, "But you know you can always cry in front of me! I won't call you a cry baby or…or anything like that."

Genis scowled at this, "Are you sure?"

"I swear on my name as Chosen that I won't."

his scowl only deepened, "Which means you'll call me a cry baby a few weeks from now."

'_Ouch'_

"Aww you don't believe me?" I ruffled his hair with my free hand, "Well I guess, hmm…I promise on my name as Zelos Wilder that I won't make fun of you. Is that better?"

He nodded his head and then suddenly our stomachs growled.

"Um…I'm hungry…"

"Yeah, I think we both need something to eat." I looked up at the clock hanging over the entrance to the kitchen, "It's closing in on three o'clock anyway. And we skipped lunch since we had a late breakfast." I looked back down at him, "Do you want me to make you something?"

He almost immediately brightened, "Why don't we _both_ make something? I-I mean it'll…it'll get my mind off of wh-what happened and…and…"

I smiled and, in one swift movement, stood up, making him grip my shirt and yelp, "H-Hey!"

I grinned, and set him down, "Okay, it's okay, I get it."

He nodded his head, still looking slightly startled. I turned and walked into the kitchen and shortly afterwards he appeared by my side.

"What should we make?" I asked, looking down at him.

He leaned on the counter and shook his head, "I dunno. What d'you have?"

I opened up one of the cabinet draws and looked through it. I smiled when my eyes spotted something that I _knew_ he would like, "How about White cake with strawberry jell-o?" I took out the box of white cake mix and the small container of strawberry jell-o mix and placed them on the counter in front of the young half-elf.

I smiled as I saw his eyes widen. He then nodded his head, smiling, "Okay…okay! May used to love this kind of cake, so I'm sure she'll be happy that we're making it!"

I smiled back, "Of course she'll be happy. You like it too, y'know."

Genis nodded his head, reaching for the cake mix and reading the back, "Yeah I know. But this can also be like something for May, right?"

"If you want it to be then yeah, it can be."

Genis nodded his head again, "Okay. The oven needs to be turned to 350° and we need a large bowl, a mixer, two eggs, the cake mix, and we need hot water and a measuring cup for the jell-o right?"

I nodded my head, "Right."

"Then let's get started!"

I smiled and watched as he pulled up a small stool, so that he could reach the counter, as I got out all the equipment we needed. I turned the oven on and, about 30 minutes later the smell of cake filled the room.

It made my stomach growl even louder. But my stomach wasn't the most important thing. The most important thing now was Genis.

And the smile that was on his face.

---------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of Chapter four! Okay yeah, it took way longer than I thought it would, like I said at the beginning. But I suddenly got inspiration to continue it again thanks to LittleLinor, who is also doing a Genis/Zelos fanfic/one-shots! As always R&R, CC's welcome as well! And I promise I won't update as late as I did this time around. Writers block is a horrible, horrible thing…


End file.
